One Month Today
by Becky Ishtar
Summary: "Seguro que Genda era el típico niño rico perfecto. Con cientos de amigos que le llamaban para quedar los viernes e irse de fiesta a buscar chicas. Y los sábados se quedaban en casa jugando a la Xbox. Cualquier parecido con su nueva vida es pura coincidencia." UA Post-Apocalíptico.


**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esto es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro. Paso de comprar los derechos a Level 5. Total, no utilizan a Genda y Sakuma para nada xD no me saldría rentable la compra :P

**Advertencias: **Ortografía, UA Post-Apocalíptico...de nuevo xD Más notas al final :3

* * *

><p>—Vale…definitivamente esto no es normal.<p>

Sakuma le ignora. Lleva ignorándole desde que se escondieron en aquella pequeña tienda de ropa. No se siente mal por ello. Está cansado, tiene frío, hambre y no le apetece escuchar el mismo tema una y otra vez. Genda lleva repitiendo esa maldita frase al menos una semana y ya no sabe qué hacer para que se calle. Ni la violencia ni las miradas amenazantes funcionan. Pasar de él es la única opción que le queda.

Aunque tampoco parece que esté funcionando muy bien.

— ¿A ti te parece normal?

Revisa la puerta de atrás una vez más. Han apilado las cajas más pesadas y bloqueado el pomo para que ningún _ser_ pueda irrumpir en medio de la noche. La puerta principal y el escaparate están tapiados con tablas de madera. Alguien los colocaría cuando comenzó todo. Fue una suerte que se dejaran la puerta de la trastienda sin bloquear. No quiere pasar una noche más durmiendo a la intemperie con el frío que está haciendo.

Y todavía no están en invierno…o al menos eso cree.

— ¿Te parece normal?

_Joder._

—No Genda, no me parece normal.

— ¿Lo ves? Sabía que no era el único qu-

—No me parece normal que en dos semanas solo nos hayan intentado robar cinco veces.

La pequeña tienda de ropa en la que se han refugiado tiene dos probadores, un mostrador, las prendas de hombre a la derecha y las de mujer a la izquierda. Hay cajas por todos lados y al fondo una puerta que comunica con la trastienda. Allí, entre cajas y prendas de ropa pasadas de moda, hay un baño minúsculo. Las cañerías de aquel sitio dejaron de funcionar hace mucho, así que de nada les sirve. Sakuma supone que les acababa de llegar un pedido y estaban colocando la nueva colección de ropa cuando dieron el aviso.

Suspira. En verdad espera que algún día pueda acostumbrarse a esto.

— ¿Me estás vacilando? ¿Solo cinco veces? —Genda recalca el "solo" con demasiado ímpetu. Está indignado. Lleva días indignado y Sakuma no le soporta más. A veces se arrepiente de haber accedido a viajar con él. Es tan…tan…— ¿Y te parecen pocas? En serio en mi vida me habían atracado y ahora llega el _apocalipsis_ y en dos semanas nos han asaltado cinco veces, y encima con violencia. ¿Cómo puede parecerte normal?

_Tan Genda._

—Cuando vives en un barrio que sale todos los días en las noticias por temas de drogas, asesinatos o ajustes de cuentas lo raro es que no pase un día sin que intenten robarte. Deberías darte con un canto en los dientes porque solo nos hayan intentado atracar cinco veces en estas dos semanas. —Se agacha y abre un par de cajas. La ropa está nueva, empaquetada en bolsas de plástico y de todas las tallas. Perfecto. —Anda deja de quejarte y busca algo que nos pueda servir para el invierno.

Escucha a Genda refunfuñar desde el otro lado de la tienda. _Niño mimado_. No sabe apreciar la suerte que tienen de seguir vivos. La suerte que han tenido de haber escapado de esa panda de locos que les habían rodeado en la entrada de aquel callejón. Eran seis, todos armados hasta los dientes, más fuertes y mayores que ellos. El hambre les había vuelto realmente agresivos y estaban dispuestos a cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que fuera para llevarse a la boca. Se escabulleron por los pelos. Si Genda no hubiera visto esa puerta entre abierta en la estrecha calle por la que corrían los habrían pillado.

Ni quiere ni imaginarse que hubiera pasado.

Inspeccionaron la pequeña tienda y decidieron pasar allí la noche. Cualquier cosa mejor que dormir en la calle.

El sitio les viene de perlas. Hace un mes que decidieron viajar juntos y desde entonces no han podido cambiarse de ropa ni una sola vez. Las pocas ciudades por las que han pasado estaban realmente infestadas y de lo único que se han preocupado es de buscar comida, agua y medicinas. Un cambio de ropa les vendría muy bien a los dos. Ya está cansado de los vaqueros con los bajos destrozados, manchados de tierra y sangre. De la sudadera tres tallas más grande y de la camiseta negra con la bandera de Inglaterra.

Abre una tercera caja y encuentra calcetines y ropa interior. Dios esto es la gloria.

Si hubiera una ducha ya sería el paraíso.

—Ey, Sakuma.

—Mmm.

—Mírame.

El moreno suspira. De mala gana aparta las cajas de ropa y busca con la mirada al castaño. Desde su posición no le ve y no le queda más remedio que levantarse.

—Espero que hayas encontrado algo impor…tante —Genda le sonríe, le guiña un ojo y coloca una mano en su cadera. Su primera reacción es soltar una carcajada. El muy imbécil se ha puesto…

— ¿Estoy guapo?

Un sujetador. Un sujetador por encima de su camiseta del equipo de futbol al que pertenecía cuando iba al instituto. Un sujetador de encaje rojo de talla considerable. El tanga a juego lo lleva enrollado en la muñeca. Gracias a Dios no se lo ha puesto por encima de los pantalones.

Sakuma no puede evitar reírse. Se ríe bajito para que no les descubran, pero se ríe. Hacía mucho que no se reía. Genda lo acompaña. Él no se contiene. Su risa es estridente, retumba por toda la tienda y es contagiosa. La risa más contagiosa que ha escuchado nunca. Y le gusta. Siente que podría escucharle reír toda una vida. Sabe que después se arrepentirá de esos pensamientos, pero ahora, ahora solo quiere reír con Genda hasta que le duela la tripa, como cuando era pequeño.

Pasa un rato hasta que se calman. A Genda le lloran los ojos y tarda un poco más en recuperarse. Hacía mucho que no se lo pasaba tan bien.

—Admítelo, soy irresistible, ¿verdad?

Sakuma niega un par de veces con la cabeza. Niñato egocéntrico. —Uh, si, vamos. Es una cosa…—le da la espalda y comienza a seleccionar la ropa que se va a poner y la que guardará en la mochila para el viaje.

—Je, ya lo sabía. Con pericia, se quita el sujetador y desenrolla el tanga de la muñeca. Deja las prendas por ahí y camina hasta el moreno. Se apoya en el mostrador, coge el aparato que se utiliza para leer el código de barras de las etiquetas y comienza a juguetear con él como si fuera una pistola. —En verdad hacía mucho que no desabrochaba un sujetador. Aunque siempre se me ha dado muy bien. A mis compañeros no, eran un desastre. Siempre me pedían consejo y yo como…tíos, es solo quitar un botón…supongo que la presión podría con ellos…pero conmigo no, por supuesto.

—Aja…

Genda continúa hablando de sus logros sexuales y él desconecta. No le interesan en lo más mínimo los sujetadores que el castaño ha quitado con la boca, los preservativos que se ha puesto con una mano ni los chupetones que ha dejado. Aunque Genda lo cuente como una anécdota y no para jactarse de ello, Sakuma no quiere escucharlo. ¡Por el amor de Dios solo se conocen desde hace un mes! No quiere conocer esos detalles de la vida del castaño. Ni ahora ni nunca. Ya puede imaginárselo él solito sin que Genda le dé detalles. Puede imaginarse perfectamente que el castaño fuera el terror de las nenas. Que estas hicieran cola para que les desabrochara el sujetador entre clase y clase. Puede imaginárselo porque seguro que Genda era el típico niño rico perfecto. Bueno en los deportes, en los estudios – aunque esto le cuesta un poco más imaginárselo – bueno en absolutamente todo. Con cientos de amigos que le llamaban para quedar los viernes e irse de fiesta a buscar chicas. Y los sábados se quedaban en casa jugando a la Xbox.

Cualquier parecido con su nueva vida es pura coincidencia.

Chasca la lengua.

Ya ha seleccionado la ropa que se va a poner. Unos pantalones negros con varios bolsillos, una camiseta naranja de manga larga y una sudadera negra con capucha. Mejor no llevar ropa que llame mucho la atención. Coge también un par de calcetines y unos bóxer. El resto que ha escogido lo llevará en la mochila. Le gustaría encontrar algún gorro o bufanda pero en esa tienda no hay nada. Habrá que probar suerte en otra.

—Oye.

Genda se le acerca. Mucho. Demasiado. Invade su espacio. Le agarra del brazo sin hacer daño. Le ve esbozar esa sonrisa que es todo colmillos y malas intenciones y le produce escalofríos. La ha visto ya un par de veces, y cuando Genda le sonríe así no sabe bien qué hacer ni que pensar.

—No te confundas.

Tiembla cuando sus miradas se encuentran.

— ¿Q-Qué?

—Aquí el irresistible del grupo…eres tú.

Y entonces le besa. Por segunda vez desde que se conocen. Pero esta vez en la boca. Y Sakuma se queda totalmente paralizado. Es la primera vez que le besan y no sabe qué hacer. Un cosquilleo le recorre entero, desde los labios hasta la punta de los dedos. Los labios de Genda son suaves. Cálidos y dulces. Nunca pensó que los labios de un chico serían así. Los de las chicas tal vez. Pero no los de un chaval como el castaño.

Genda se separa en seguida. Un pico. Un simple pico. Su primer beso. Y es cuando le ve la cara, sonriente, _triunfante,_ cuando la realidad le atropella y se quiere morir.

Más bien quiere matarle.

El primer impulso es pegarle un puñetazo. Genda ya se lo esperaba y lo esquiva con facilidad. Eso le hace enfurecer aún más.

— ¡¿Qué coño haces, gilipollas?!

No le da tiempo a responder. No quiere darle tiempo a responder. Se da media vuelta y camina rápido hacia los probadores. Siente un tirón en el brazo. Genda le agarra de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza que antes.

— ¡Espera! Tengo algo que decirte. —Sakuma no quiere escucharle. No quiere saber nada de él. Ni ahora ni nunca. Solo quiere desaparecer detrás del probador y salir cuando los muertos vivientes se hayan evaporado de la faz tierra. —Siempre he querido hacer una cosa…pero nunca he podido y cuando pasó todo esto pensé que jamás podría hacerlo pero ahora tengo, _tenemos_, la oportunidad de hacerlo.

_Esto no está pasando. _Siente las mejillas arder.

—… ¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

Genda vuelve a esbozar _esa_ sonrisa. Despacio se acerca a la oreja del moreno y le susurra:

—…Sexo en los probadores.

Esta vez el puñetazo no falla y a Genda le duele la boca durante casi una semana.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong> Vale, lo admito, _tal vez_ estoy un poco obsesionada con los mundos Post-Apocalípticos/Zombies...pero es que es un escenario tan genial que explotar ^^ Tengo varios fics empezados dentro de este universo, pero me vino esta escena a la cabeza y tuve que escribirla a toda prisa para que no perdiera su esencia (?) y aquí está xD

Esta vez no me apetecía drama, solo quería escribir escenas divertidas dentro de un mundo que se ha derrumbado. Quería escribir unos momentos en los que Genda y Sakuma pudieran ser de nuevo adolescentes normales. Mostrar que aunque el mundo tal y como lo conocían ha desaparecido, aunque los pocos supervivientes que quedan han perdido la poca humanidad que tenían, todavía pueden encontrar unos momentos en los que pueden comportarse como los críos que son xD

En fin xD Cualquier cosa me podéis encontrar en Twitter por Bekyra666 ^^

Bue, muchas gracias por leer y si os ha gustado o queréis comentar cualquier cosilla no dudéis en dejar review :33

Un abrazo! :33


End file.
